Taking Over Me
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: A rainy night...a lonely room...a heartfelt wish. FF fic, based off the OVA. SONGFIC!


::Taking Over Me::  
  
BY: Alithiel Daystar  
  
Disclaimer: Hello again, minna-san, and welcome to another pointless songfic written by yours truly. I don't know why, but every time I hear a song, my mind automatically scans it for fanfic compatibility. Here's another one for ya! As normal, I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, Fuu, or Ferio...even tho my friends swear I'm Fuu's carbon copy. 'Taking Over Me' belongs to Evanescence. This is based off the OVA...so if it's confusing, forgive me! And, as always, please review. I am planning on writing another Rayearth fic eventually, after I see how well you all like this one...so don't leave me hanging, OK?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:::::  
  
The rain pattered against the window, beating a steady tattoo upon the glass pane. Trees outside swayed in the howling winds of the storm and tapped against the brick of the school building. Scraping, sliding sounds echoed eerily in the music room, made dark by the oncoming storm outside.  
  
\Do you Remember me?  
  
'Cause I remember you.\  
  
The solid door creaked open, and Hououji Fuu snuck quietly into the empty classroom. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated her emerald eyes, glanced quickly with firefly sparks off of her glasses and curling golden- brown hair. Fuu sighed, moving quickly across the wooden floor, her sensible shoes clicking against the surface with a hollow sound.  
  
The wind roared in greeting.  
  
\I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you.\  
  
Sliding onto the bench before the piano, she lay her arms on the gleaming instrument, resting her chin on them with a sigh of discontent. The rain slammed against the window...and on days like these, no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, he thoughts would always wind toward the same subject.  
  
Ferio.  
  
\But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do.\  
  
Fuu felt the prickle of tears behind her eyelids, a familiar sensation, one she carried with her nearly every rainy day for the last three years.  
  
\I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you.  
  
To live, to breathe,  
  
You're taking over me.\  
  
She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts of him out.  
  
They had been enemies. Ferio was from Cephiro, the parallel world that threatened to take over the Earth, a man tied to the evil power of a spirit beast in the form of a huge beetle. Fuu was one of the Earth's three protectors and, along with her good friends Umi and Hikaru, joined with Windom, the bird deity of the sky. Her own deity.  
  
They had been enemies. Ferio had tried to kill her, multiple times. He had taunted her weakness, offered her release in death, had battled her at the airport. And Fuu had hated him for a short time.  
  
Once.  
  
\Have you forgotten all I know,  
  
And all we had?\  
  
They hadn't been enemies in the end. Fuu shut her eyes, still able to see the gleaming forest color of his hair, the brilliant golden eyes. The softly surprised and pleased expression on his face.  
  
'So, you really are alive after all!' Fuu had said to him happily, when he had come to assist Lantis and herself on the roof of Cephiro's castle, after she had teleported Hikaru and Umi to safety with the power of her green Ovum gem.  
  
'Yes...I guess I am.' Ferio had replied with a gentle smile. Using Lantis' magic, he had sent her to he companions, and his words to her still echoed in her mind.  
  
'I'm counting on you, Fuu, to save both our worlds...'  
  
\You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand.  
  
I knew you loved me then.\  
  
The tears flowed freely now. Ferio had promised never to forget her, promised even as he and Clef vanished into thin air, returning to the remains of Cephiro after Fuu and her friends had defeated Eagle.  
  
"Did you forget me?" Fuu asked aloud of the dim room, raising her head to look out into the raging storm.  
  
\I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you.  
  
To live, to breathe,  
  
You're taking over me.\  
  
"I'm sure you have...but know that I haven't forgotten you, Ferio. I never will."  
  
\I look in the mirror and see your face,  
  
If I look deep enough.  
  
So many things that are just like  
  
You are taking over.\  
  
"I...haven't forgotten." Fuu whispered, tears streaking down her face. A blindingly bright flash of lightning filled the room, causing her to shut her eyes against it, to block her ears against the roar of thunder. Silence followed.  
  
"Fuu...?" An achingly deep voice questioned quietly. Fuu's eyes flew open.  
  
"F...Ferio?!"  
  
\I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you.  
  
To live, to breathe,  
  
You're taking over me.\  
  
He didn't look the same...gone where the white clothes, in their place was a dark green tunic and brown leather pants. His hair was a little longer, but still the same deep green she remembered so well, an his eyes remained the same gold. Those impossible eyes were fixed on Fuu.  
  
She had to try with all her might not to run to him. "How...did you..."  
  
Ferio merely smiled. "I don't really know why I'm here again." He admitted, taking a single step forward. "But I do think it best not to question fate."  
  
\I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you.  
  
To live, to breathe,  
  
You're taking over me.\  
  
"F...fate?" Fuu stammered, heat stealing up her cheeks.  
  
\Taking over me.\  
  
"Fate. We were fated to meet again. Even thought we live in two different worlds, somehow I'm here again." Ferio took another slow step. "In three years, I haven't forgotten anything that happened during the invasion." Another step. "I haven't forgotten the battle we fought." Yet another step.  
  
"And I most certainly haven't forgotten you, Fuu. I couldn't."  
  
\Taking over me.\  
  
"I didn't forget either." Fuu said quietly. "I never forgot..."  
  
"But you thought I might have?" At her suddenly embarrassed expression, he laughed. One final step and he was within arm's length of her. Ferio held his hand out.  
  
"Like I said...I could never forget you."  
  
Fuu smiled, even thought her face was streaked with tears, and placed her hand in his. Very gently he squeezed it, raising her hand to his lips to softly kiss the back of it.  
  
"So..." Fuu said quietly, her emerald eyes fixed on Ferio's golden ones. "This is where we end up."  
  
\You're taking over me.\  
  
"End? No." Ferio replied with a laugh as he pulled her slim form against his body.  
  
"This is where we begin."  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
Pwa!! SAP!!!  
  
I hope you liked this little bitty story...It's shorter than I thought I would be. As you can probably tell, my very favorite Rayearth couple is Fuu and Ferio, and they don't get too much attention. Anyway, read and review! Arigato! 


End file.
